


Little Golden Boy

by animi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Caregiver Gladio, Caregiver Ignis, Fluff, Gen, Little Prompto, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animi/pseuds/animi
Summary: A series of oneshots following everyone's favorite golden boy and his chocobros, only this time with extra age regression.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Mr. Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> heads-up for a bit of mild swearing in this chapter from noctis!!!!

"Noct!!" Prompto squealed, not even trying to hide his excitement as he shoved the plush chocobo in Noctis's face. They had stopped to stock up on supplies and, much to Prompto's delight (and Noctis's dismay) the shop had a section of collectibles and souvenirs. "I want him! Please please please?"

Noctis frowned. He looked at Prompto, then the plush. "How much?"

"Uh..." Prompto looked down, moving the plush just enough to hide his face. "Seven-hundred an' fifty."

Noctis sighed. "Prom, we can't afford that." He turned away, going back to looking at the medicines the shop offered.

"But- but, I'll pay you back!" Prompto pleaded. "I- I'll go now, I'll... Find some flowers we can sell! Or... Something! I promise!"

Noctis shook his head slightly. "Prompto, I'm not doing this."

Prompto looked at Noctis with wide, sad eyes, though Noctis couldn't see it. "Please, Noct..."

"Look- go talk to Ignis, okay?" Noctis spared a glance back at Prompto, frowning. "He can tell you more about the money 'n', uh, stuff." Truthfully, Noctis just didn't want to have to argue with the boy, and he wasn’t sure how much more of that sad, pitiful look he could take.

Prompto pouted slightly, but nodded before walking off to find Ignis, looking at the cookbooks the shop had on display while Gladio stood nearby, trying (and failing desperately) to be interested in whatever it was Ignis was reading about. "Iggy?"

"Hm?" Ignis peered over his shoulder, then closed the book he was looking through, a faint smile on his lips. "Ah, hello there, little one."

Prompto grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Hi, Ig!!" He presented the stuffed toy to Ignis in much the same way he had to Noctis. "I asked Noct and he said to come an' ask you, 'cause he said we can't afford 'im, but look at him!!" Prompto looked at Ignis with pleading eyes. "He's super cute, an', an' I'll pay for 'im if I gotta..."

"Aw, c'mon, Noct said that?" Gladio asked, frowning, with his arms crossed. "No way we don’t have enough money for somethin' as cute as that. Right, Iggy?"

Ignis nodded. "I'm sure we can pull together enough for you, darling." He smiled as he reached forward to ruffle Prompto's already messy hair, at which Prompto grumbled and halfheartedly pushed Ignis's hand away. "May I see him?"

"Mm-hm!" Prompto happily handed the plush to Ignis, whose smile fell when he saw the price tag. "I know 's a lot for what it is, an' we should be saving for other stuff, but..."

"Don't sweat it, li'l man." Gladio said. "I've got some money saved up just for stuff like this. I knew there'd be a time where I'd want to buy something that his Highness didn’t approve of." He took the toy from Ignis and looked it over, then handed it back to Prompto, who was delighted. "C'mon, kiddo, let's go check out."

Prompto held the stuffed chocobo in one hand and grabbed Gladio's hand in the other, then skipped to the register to check out.

That night, after Gladio had set up camp and Ignis was cooking dinner while Prompto was telling Gladio about his new "friend", Noctis approached Ignis, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. "So you just get Prompto whatever the hell he wants now, huh?

Ignis paused for a moment, but continued cooking while answering Noctis, his tone cool and even. "Gladio bought it for him. There's no harm in it."

"'No harm in it'?" Noctis hissed, looking over his shoulder to where Gladio and Prompto were sitting next to the campfire. "He's pretending to be a damn child, and you're encouraging it!"

Ignis sighed. "We've talked about this, Noct." He replied softly. "Let him be. It's not hurting anyone, and he's happy."

"Yeah, yeah, he's happy. All whining and needy and- gah!" Noctis groaned in frustration. "He's only happy as long as he gets what he wants."

"He's happy so long as he's treated kindly." Ignis gave Noctis a meaningful look that bordered on harsh. "It is, at its core, a defense mechanism." He said as he turned back to the hotplate. "It's what he needs right now, Noctis, and if we deprive him we may end up harming his mental state." Ignis finished plating the meals, then turned to face Noctis for the first time since the conversation began. "I'm not asking you to babysit him. I'm simply asking you to respect him." He looked at Noctis for a long moment, as though he had more to say, but instead walked away to tell the others that their meal was ready.

Noctis scowled a bit as he grabbed a plate for himself, then sat to eat, away from the campfire. He ate his meal as quickly at he could, all the while hearing Prompto chatter on about something or other while Gladio and Ignis praised him for nothing in particular. Noctis put his empty plate down on the table, then stood. "I'm going to bed." he announced to the others, and walked away without waiting for a response.

"Nighty-night, Noct!!" Prompto called after him, with as much enthusiasm as ever.

Noctis was hardly in his sleeping bag for ten minutes when Prompto entered their tent and curled up in the sleeping bag next to Noctis, all the while yawning and hugging his new treasured plush toy close. "Swee' dreams, Noctie." Noctis heard him say ever-so-softly before yawning big and presumably falling asleep.

Noctis couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, you two, it's time to get back on the road!" Ignis's voice came through the entrance of Noctis and Prompto's tent. Noctis groaned loudly as he woke up and stretched. These nights in sleeping bags really did a number on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, coming." He called back to Ignis, then looked across the tent to Prompto, who was sitting up, the chocobo plush in his lap.

Prompto noticed Noctis looking at him and gave a weak smile. "Morning."

"Hey, man." Noctis replied as he sat up as well. He looked around the tent for a few moments as he debated what to say, but Prompto beat him to it.

"I'm, uh, sorry 'bout this." He said, holding the stuffed chocobo. "It was stupid."

"No-" Noctis shook his head a bit. "No, it's alright, Prom. If anything, I should be sorry. It really wasn't that much money, and I shouldn't have been... Like that. Especially since you-..."

"...Since I was regressed?" Prompto guessed, and Noctis nodded slightly. "Hey, man, it's all good. I'm, like, way too sensitive when I'm regressed, anyway." He shrugged slightly. "I don't mind."

"No- Prompto, it's not your fault. I should've-... I'm gonna do better, okay?" Prompto opened his mouth to speak, to tell Noctis that he didn't have to, that it was fine, but Noctis kept talking before he had the chance. "I'm an asshole sometimes, and I know it. I just gotta learn how to not be an asshole when you need me to."

Prompto seemed to think about this for a while, then cracked a smile and playfully punched Noctis on the shoulder. "Thanks, man, I apprecate it." He grabbed the stuffed chocobo and held it so it looked like it was standing. "And so does Mr. Chocobo~!" He sing-songed, making the toy walk towards Noctis.

Noctis stifled a laugh. "Mr. Chocobo?"

"Yep!" Prompto laughed, more at himself than anything. "He's a very refined gentleman, with a name to match."

"I can see that." Noctis said, smiling with a touch of fondness.

"Noctis! Prompto! Get out here or we're leavin' without you!" Gladio shouted from outside the tent, making Prompto's eyes go slightly wide, though he was grinning.

"Think he means it?"

Noctis had already bolted out of his sleeping bag and was halfway to the door. "I'd rather not find out."


	2. Bad dreams

Ignis was awakened by his shoulder being poked. Repeatedly. "Iggy. Iggy. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy!" came Prompto's voice as an urgent whisper.

Ignis's eyes fluttered open and he raised an eyebrow at Prompto, whose hair was sticking out in every direction and who was clutching Mr. Chocobo to his chest. Ignis cleared his throat softly, "Hello, little one." he whispered, doing his best to sound not at all upset at being woken up at god-knows-when. "Is everything alright?"

Prompto shook his head sleepily, then grabbed Ignis's hand. "Can we go for'a walk?"

"Darling, it's the middle of the night, it's not a good idea for us to be out and about." Despite this, Ignis sat up, crossing his legs and clasping Prompto's hand in his own. "What's bothering you?"

"Umm, 's just, 's..." Prompto trailed off and his eyes darted to the other side of the tent, where Gladio stirred, no doubt due to the commotion that Prompto had caused. Prompto shook his head a bit and looked down.

Ignis frowned and looked over to where Prompto was looking. "Ah- would you like to sit out by the fire instead?

Prompto nodded in response and Ignis stood, holding tight to Prompto's hand as he led him out of the tent and onto the chairs surrounding the campfire that had started to go out. "Now then, is this better?"

Prompto nodded again, curling up in his chair and holding Mr. Chocobo tighter to his chest. "Mhm. Thank'u Iggy."

"Certainly, darling." He smiled softly. "Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

Prompto paused, then shrugged. "'s just that I had a bad dream an' now I can't sleep."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that, little one. Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Nuh-uh. Jus' wanted to see you." Prompto smiled shyly, rocking side to side in his seat.

"Ah, I see.” Ignis said fondly. “Well- here I am."

"Here you are!" Prompto positively beamed, then yawned and tried to hide it behind his hand.

"Oh, dear, looks like someone's a bit tired." Ignis smiled gently at the boy. "Shall we get you back to bed?"

Prompto frowned and shook his head. "Not yet. Don't wan'a have more bad dreams."

"Hm. I understand. We can just sit out here for a bit longer, then?" Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded, just as the two of them heard a loud rustling and saw Noctis stumbling out of the tent, eyes wide. His eyes landed on Prompto, and he stormed towards him. "Prompto, gods, you scared me-“

Prompto blinked. "Huh?"

"You- gods- I thought-" Noctis huffed. "You can't just leave in the middle of the night! You could've-" He looked back and forth between Prompto and Ignis frantically. "...you could've been hurt, Prom." he finished, some of the edge to his voice gone and replaced by tenderness.

"Noct, if I may..." Ignis began, placing a hand on Noctis's arm. "Your concern is justified, but Prompto has been with me since he left your tent. I can assure you, he is wise enough not to go out on his own this late at night."

Noctis just looked at Ignis for a long while, a look of anger hiding his concern, before turning to Prompto. "Prom, you gotta come back to the tent."

"Bu'... I'll be with Iggy..." Prompto protested weakly.

Noctis cast a brief glare towards Ignis. "You need to come to bed, Prompto. It's dangerous."

"But..."

"Perhaps Noct is right." Ignis conceded. "It is rather late, and it's very important that you get your sleep."

Prompto looked as though he was going to cry for a moment, then nodded slightly, sniffling. "'kay." He stood up and trudged back to the tent without sparing a look back at Noctis or Ignis. Noctis was right behind him, and Ignis soon was back in his own tent.

Try as they might, none of them slept well that night.


End file.
